Saving the girl
by McGill
Summary: To escape Lionel's grasp you need someone who has been there before.......
1. Default Chapter

She walks like the night, black & mysterious. Patches of pearl white skin snatch out from bared patches where the length of her dress and jacket dont reach. These are the stars of her night not the jewels she wore earlier, thrust aside as realisation dawned. Used, she had been used and manipulated. The worst thing was she hadnt even noticed. She wasnt just a PR agent to the devil, she had realised belatedly, but an unwilling participant to be cast in the role of Mrs Lionel Luthor II. Life was a bitch. But so was she. Not anymore though, she wouldnt be played but she wouldnt be him. She needed to regroup, rebuild, get back the life she had given up in her thirst for power, respect, recognition. All that she had felt had never been her dominion. Unwittingly she had lost all these. There really was only one person she could turn to who had fought their way out of Lionels grasp & they themselves had been buried much deeper. Lex. She hadnt cut ties entirely with Smallville in the months since her graduation and choice to work for Lionel in lieu of university. She had seen and spoken to both Lana and her father, as well as a brief albeit uncomfortable encounter with Clark. This was not so unexpected however considering everyone had warned her not to accept Lionels offer. Lexs warning being the most frightening and severe, literally backing her into a corner of his large study and growling he forbade it. He had been right, but hed gone about it the wrong way. Telling Chloe shed never get out with her soul was like issuing a challenge. She felt saddened by the little respect she had shown Lexs experience and traumatic history with his father. She was also saddened at the idea she might have lost herself as she once was, her innocence was certainly thoroughly tainted, but surely she was still Chloe, soul intact. As the line on her cell connected to Lex and she simply pleaded, Help me find a way out, his reply, comforted her as though he had physically hugged her. Chloe youre still you, maybe a little broken, but the Chloe I know could find a way out. She replied only with an unsteady breath and sob combined of relief and grief. Im on my way, was the only reply before the line was cut. 


	2. Man's Ablutions

The tall, lean figure approached the stone steps of Chloes apartment. Her own figure was crouched on the steps, empty handed, soaked wet by the steadily falling rain.   
  
Chloe  
  
Lexs voice was surprisingly sympathetic in her mind.  
  
and it washed away mans ablutions   
  
Chloe spoke softly, communicating to Lex in that simple line what she was doing. She had been stained briefly by who she had become, her rain soaked body was being cleansed of sin and grievance by the purity of the rain. Metropolis rain however was not exactly the cleanest nor free from the type of guilt she wished to remove. There was however a place in Kansas where such a cleansing rain could be found and souls forgiven. He knew from experience.  
  
He crouched in the pouring rain in front of the small figure, another victim of his fathers merciless pursuit of greatness in the eyes of the world. How a nineteen year old bride would fit into that plan he did not know nor care to learn. His father wouldnt stop at this, he would want her back. Crouched in the rain before her he told her just that. Not looking up she nodded, the thought already foremost in her mind.   
  
I will protect you Chloe  
  
He spoke quietly yet firmly, raising her head gently with his hand. Looking into his eyes she knew he meant it. She would have to stay under Lexs wing, it would be the only place where her safety might be guaranteed. Tears added to the rain trailing down her cold cheeks as she tormented herself more over the fact she was making Lex relive what he had already once escaped and endured. Lex pulled her up and to his side bringing her face to his chest, an attempt to draw out her pain. He could hear her gentle muttering against the rain as he looked around for any sign of his fathers spies that might be staking out Chloes apartment. He saw no signs and as he turned them both towards the awaiting large, black car, windows tinted this side of ebony, her mutterings became more coherent,   
  
Im so sorry Lex. Im so sorry  
  
He didnt care, as far as he was concerned she was innocent. He should have done more, said more. She brought nothing with her, apartment unlocked they left looters to destroy the Chloe Sullivan that Lionel had created, not a memory was worth saving. 


End file.
